Behind the door on the left
by Windrider1967
Summary: On a lazy afternoon of making out at Blaine's both he and Kurt discover something that could change their relationship forever. Canon timeframe Klaine, Rated M for a reason - if you don't like boy/boy carnal relations - go somewhere else
1. Beginnings

OK, I have been told that at the end of a cobweb filled corridor, deep in the back reaches of my twisted mind there is a "Green Door" behind which reside a pair of very horny teenage boys. Unbenownst to them there is a miniature camera hidden in the frame of the mirror filming everything these two sex crazed teenagers do. This is the world that the two live in, outside this room they are two wonderfully beautiful young men, very much in love. Inside this room is where all their fantasies play out. This is the beginning of a one of them.

BTW – thanks a heck of a lot VirtualPhantom for pointing out that little room, I tried to forget it was there so I could concentrate on the LOVE, now you got me stuck on the smut. Bonus points to anyone who understands the reference in the first paragraph.

* * *

><p>"Touch me" Blaine's breath caught in his chest the first time he heard Kurt speak those words. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and they were spending it in the safety of Blaine's bedroom knowing that his parents were away in New York for a fundraiser. It was said with need and deliberation and Blaine had no choice whether to obey.<p>

They were lying on top of the comforter on his bed, Kurt half beneath him as he kissed slow and painful trails along Kurts neck. Up until today, that was the farthest that they had gotten, heavy kissing and slight hickeys and bare chests.

Blaine reached down between them and gently ghosted his palm across the obvious bludge in his boyfriends too tight jeans. He traced the outline with the tips of his fingertips, barely enough pressure to feel. "I said touch me not tease me Blaine" Kurt said in the slightly bitchy tone that he used when he didn't get his way and Blaine's cock twitched at the sound, used in this situation.

He pressed harder through the denim, palming him roughly, hearing Kurt's moans and quietly asked "Does that feel good Kurt? God all I want is for you to feel good." He could take the slight ache he felt in his groin, but the thought that it was him causing Kurt to make those wonderful noises was a heady feeling. He had always wanted to know that he gave Kurt what he needed and wanted, but never as much as this moment.

"Damn baby you make me feel so good, but I need to feel your hand on me. Get me out of these jeans and really touch me baby." Hearing exactly what Kurt wanted, no needed was almost more than he could handle. And the way Kurt rolled the word Baby off his tongue, laces with want and lust, god he could get used to that.

He was quick to respond, unbuttoning the offending garment, lowering the zipper, sliding his hands under the waistband and peeling them off Kurt's hips. "Underwear too Blaine" Kurt breathed and almost immediately they were laying on the ground with the abandoned jeans.

Blaine stopped to just look for a moment, amazed and in wonder at the beauty he saw before him. Kurt was all legs and long expanses of bare flesh and god how could anyone be this beautiful? He reached a tentative hand out and traces a fingertip along the vein on the underside of his boyfriend's glorious cock. Longer and thicker than his own Blaine was mesmerized by the sight, by the fact that he was allowed to touch this amazing man before him.

"Baby, if you want a picture I will make sure you get one for later, but right now I need to feel you touch me. I need for you to make me cum." Blaine immediately wrapped his hand around his boyfriend, just closing his fingers together around the thickness in his hand. As he stroked he watched Kurt's face, heard the sounds coming deep from within his throat and it felt like they went right to his soul.

"God Kurt do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he said bringing his lips down to crash into Kurts as his hand moved almost of his own voiltion. Kurt bucked up hard into his hand, one hand burying itself in his curls and then Kurt pulled hard and it brought tears to his eyes and an undenyable moan from Blaine's lips "Please"

Never stopping his motion in Blaine's grip Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes. "What this?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled a bit harder and Blaine cried out "Yes"

"You like that?" he asked with a smirk "Yes please, more" was all Blaine could respond with his grip tightening down on Kurt's cock as Kurt pulled hard enough to yank his head back and bare his throat.

Kurt leaned up from his position on the bed and licked a long swipe along Blaine's collarbone. Blaine's grip tightened and his hand sped up, pumping hard on Kurt's cock. Then his vision faded to white and his orgasm exploded in this jeans when Kurt bit down. His grip went painfully tight and his hand was moving faster then he thought possible as he screamed "Fuck" at the top of his lungs. At the sound Kurt's own orgasm hit, hard and fast, cum streaking down the back of Blaine's hand and covering the teeshirt that Kurt was wearing.

Kurt's eyes were dark as he looked into Blaine's and his hand tightened even more in his hair then releasing as he growled "I told you to make me cum didn't I?"

"Yes?" Blaine asked, wondering why Kurt almost seemed angry "Did I do something wrong Kurt?"

"Did I tell you that you could?" He replied voice harsh and darker than Blaine had ever heard it and it made Blaine feel something he never felt he would with Kurt, shame. He couldn't figure why he felt that way, it made no sense and yet it made all the sense in the world at the same time. "No" he replied quietly, tears welling up behind his eyes "Are you angry with me?"

"Just a little, baby boy, but I'll forgive it this time. Does it hurt when I pull your hair?" he said in a slightly more tender tone. "Did you like it?"

Blaine couldn't help but blush and drop his head at the memory, unable to meet Kurt's eyes. "Yes" he replied quietly unsure why the answer had butterflies attacking his stomach.

"Good" Kurt replied with a smile in his voice "Look at me." when Blaine's eyes were at last trained on his he continued "I think you and I may be better together than we ever thought"


	2. Insomnia

Sorry for the short chapter here, but I am trying to figure out how best to approach this fic, and Blaine decided he wanted to stay up and talk, so I let him. Congrats to Mardie186 for getting the reference in the last author's note. I'm gonna try to update frequently on this, but it really depends on the boys, this is their story not mine. As much as I would like to claim them in RL, FOX and RIB already have.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was many things. He was the unquestioned lead singer of the Warblers. He was good looking and had a great sense of humor. He was a person who cared about his friends. He was intelligent and popular. He was strong willed and a bit stuborn.<p>

But right now what Blaine Anderson was more than anything else was confused.

Looking over to where his gorgeous boyfriend lay sleeping he knew that sleep was not going to come to him. Three am and all he had been doing for hours was laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. His brain just wouldn't shut down, wouldn't give him a break and no matter how hard he tried it kept running in the same circles. What the hell happened last night.

Blaine knew that his relationship with Kurt confused people, heck it confused him sometimes. Their relationship was awash with contradictions. Everyone seemed to want to pigeon tail them into what everyone else thought was the norm. Kurt was the fashionista, the diva, the honorary girl, so he must be the passive one in the relationship. But on the flip side he was the taller one, Blaine had to lean up into kisses and his arms always ended up around Kurt's waist when they walked or hugged. Kurt was the outspoken one, the one ready with a witty remark or an answer to every snide comment. So he wasn't really the passive on in the relationship.

Blaine on the other hand was the stronger of the two, the more muscular, the more manly so that meant he was the guy right? He was always holding doors for Kurt, pulling out his chair, asking for dates. Honestly he was the more quiet of the two tho, the one more apt to sit and watch in a new situation, rather than diving in headfirst. He was the one with the Disney obsession, the one who was always curled up on Kurts chest when they snuggled. He just didn't get it.

And then last night. God Kurt had gotten him so horny. Things had gotten to the point where both of them were struggling just to not jump each other. All he wanted was to feel more of Kurt, to touch him, to run his lips over every inch of his body, to see him fall apart. When Kurt told him to touch him it was as if every prayer he had made over the last few months had come true. But there was something in Kurt's tone that thinking back had him questioning everything he thought he knew about himself.

When Kurt said "Touch me" it wasn't a "Please I want to feel your hands on me" it was something much more primal than that. Blaine couldn't not have, even if he wanted to. It would have been physically impossible to refuse that request. But it wasn't really a request, not in that tone, and the fact that the tone made him harder than he already was confused him

And then when Kurt's hands tangled in his hair and he just pulled, god that went right to his cock. Pain and pleasure mixed and all he wanted was more. He vaguely remembered all but begging Kurt to do it again, it felt right at the moment, but now he was just confused.

He loved sexy strong Kurt. The Kurt only he got to see. But this had been different. This was an aggressive, hard side of Kurt he hadn't seen before and frankly it both scared and excited him at the same time. The instant shame and hurt he felt when he thought Kurt was disappointed in him scared the hell out of him. He was strong, he was self assured, really he was. He didn't understand what he was feeling and didn't know how to make sense of it.

As he felt Kurt reach out to him in his sleep he realized something. Maybe he didn't need to figure it all out tonight. Maybe he just needed to curl back up against Kurt's chest and enjoy the feeling, and worry about it tomorrow.


End file.
